


Carnival

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The drive was mostly silent, Negan speeding way too fast and Carl aimlessly hanging his arms out the windows and spreading his fingers, studying the way the wind felt against his hands as they drive. Carls hair blew in the wind, covering his face and flying all around him. Most would think it was ugly or simple, but Negan thought it was beautiful. Not that he would or could say that."You're staring at me." Carl didn't look away from the trees that blurred past them. His voice was soft. "Not that I'm complaining."





	Carnival

The tops of different roller coasters hovered over the trees as Negan and Carl drove towards the abandoned school they had heard about. The drive was mostly silent, Negan speeding way too fast and Carl aimlessly hanging his arms out the windows and spreading his fingers, studying the way the wind felt against his hands as they drive. Carls hair blew in the wind, covering his face and flying all around him. Most would think it was ugly or simple, but Negan thought it was beautiful. Not that he would or could say that. 

"You're staring at me." Carl didn't look away from the trees that blurred past them. His voice was soft. "Not that I'm complaining." He teased, pushing himself back into the car. He ran his fingers through his hair and sunk against the seat. "It looks like there's a bunch of people there. I mean, it was a school, people probably thought it was safe to go there." 

Negan nodded, gripping the wheel tighter. "We've passed a few military trucks. I think it was one of the first places they tried to help." He looked at Carl, biting his lip. "You're gonna be the future, you know that, right?" 

Carl shook his head. "Someone's getting sappy." He tucked a few strands of loose hair behind his ear and turned back to the window. "I don't wanna be the only one in the future. I hope we are the future.." He reached out, taking Negans hand and intertwining their fingers. Small, soft hands, who should have never held a gun mixed with rough, torn up hands, that enjoys the gun too much. "You... me... my dad, all of us, ya know?"

"You lost me." Negan chuckled. "Ever notice that every time you mention him the conversation just goes down hill? Or is that just in my mind?" Carl punched his arm. "What?" Negan was laughing now, looking at Carl every chance he got. "It's true. Every time Rick Grimes is mentioned everything just turns shitty." 

"It's because you're stubborn and won't give him a chance." Carl leaned against him, looking at the road. "He tries really hard and he always has me and everyone else he loves in mind. You just don't love anything. That's why you don't get it." 

The words stung both of them, sending ice through their veins, but neither of them said anything. Neither of them were supposed to love the other. 

"Yeah..." Negan mumbled. "I don't love anyone." The car fell silent again, Carl linking his arm with Negans, resting his head on Negans shoulder. Wind rattled the thin windows and each bump sent the car through a wave of shakes. The sun was high in the sky and Carl turned his head so he could hide his face in Negans shoulder. "No one at all.." 

\- 

"What a shitty place to die." Negan stomped through the knee high grass, Lucille balancing on his shoulder. "It's a freaking carnival, with rides and games and its at a school. This shit is behind depressing-" 

"Yeah." Carl nodded. "I can tell you're really beaten up about all of this." He looked behind him before taking Negans hand and holding it. Negans men were searching through the school while Negan took Carl down to see if there was anything valuable down in the game booths. "I think its kinda nice... like befote all the bad started they were having a good time. Playing games. Winning things. Riding rides. They were happy."

"Key word," Negan raised their hands and pointed his finger up in the air. "Were. These people were stupid. They should've been at home. Hiding. Or running. Anything but pretending this was okay." He shook his head, tilting his head up to the sky. "It's so stupid how people like to lie to themselves as if the lie will eventually be true. It's pathetic, really."

"Your negativity is very refreshing." Carl squeezed his hand and pulled Negan through the gates of the carnival. "I loved these as a kid. And I loved going to the circus, but this was cheaper. My dad's police department used to throw these as little fundraisers for stuff. Like new vests or something." 

"Cute." Negan rolled his eyes, pulling Carl away from some of the games. "Be careful, okay? We don't know where these things are and I don't want you getting bit." Negan wrapped his arm around Carls shoulders prospectively, looking around the field. 

Carl pressed against his side. "I can protect myself. I've been doing this just as long as you have." Carl pulled his gun out and held it up, watching as the sun caught on different parts of it, accenting the details. "And just because I may not have a fancy bat doesn't mean I can't hold my own."

Negan raised his eyebrows and nodded, walking past the rows of booths. Different games filled each one with different colored stuffed animals of all sizes as a prize. "Too bad you never got to go on a date and take a pretty girl here. You could've won her one of these.." He ran his fingers through the matted fur of one of the teddy bears. It was bright blue and missing an eye. "She would've been all yours. Probably blown you in the car or something.." 

Carl crossed his arms over his chest, looking Negan up and down. He fell silent and so did Negan, the only noise around them was the groaning of zombies who were more occupied with a deer running between the rides. "Well.."

"Well, what?" Negan turned away from the booth and looked at Carl. He leaned back against the table and stretched his legs out in front of him. 

"You always say I'm your pretty girl.." Carl pointed at the largest teddy bear that hung in the back. "Win me that one..." 

"Oh? So this is a date now?" Carl nodded. Negan turned around and climbed on top of the table, looking back at him over his shoulder. "Enjoy the view, darling."

"Trust me.." Carl laughed. "I am. If I could take a picture or something I would." 

"I am a masterpiece, aren't I?" Negan pushed past a few of the broken parts of the game that were scattered across the ground. He reached out and grabbed a hold of the teddy bear, yanking it down and looking at it. The bear was damaged, he fur kind of stuff and the colors faded, but it was nicer than the ones in the front who were exposed to more sunlight and rain. "What do I get for winning you this?" He teased.

"The gift of me being happy." Carl leaned over the counter, taking the bear from Negan. He held it close to his chest, leaning up to kiss him. "Happy wife, happy life."

"Ain't that the truth." Negan pecked his lips before swinging his legs over the table and climbing off. "But I think I deserve a little something. I've kept you safe all this time and I got you a bear. I drove you here..." 

"Right." Carl scoffed. "You're my hero. What would I ever do without you?" 

Negan opened his arms and shrugged. "I don't know." 

Carl looked up at Negan, just smiling. "I mean... you did say girls give something to their boyfriends when they win something.." He pushed up on his toes and pulled Negan down, kissing the shell of his ear. "I could do that... maybe.." 

"Definitely." Negan breathed out. Carl pulled away and began to walk, not waiting for Negan to follow. Negan watched him, dragging his thumb over his own lip. "Hell yeah."


End file.
